And just trying to survive
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Suite de ma fic, Les liens invisibles. Kyle et Jessi vont-ils se retrouver? Kyle connaitra-t-il un jour son fils? Venez et vous saurez...
1. Chapter 1

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien à moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

Note de moi (ou comment l'auteuze vous raconte sa vie…) : Tout d'abord, cette fic est la suite des « Liens invisibles ». Pourquoi je ne la poste pas directement à la suite ? Parce que si certains veulent se contenter de la fin ouverte, ils le peuvent. Par contre, il est conseillé de lire la première partie pour comprendre cette suite. Et bien sur, cette fic ne prend pas en compte la seconde partie de la saison 2, puisqu'elle part d'un épisode de la mi-saison.

Deuxièmement… Je ne suis pas une grande adepte des titres en anglais mais j'ai trouvé celui là en écoutant The Pink & The Lily de Sandi Thom et je n'ai pas jugé bon de le traduire (et puis, comment résister à l'envie de vous parler de Sandi Thom… Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de l'écouter, elle est géniale !)

Sur ce, place à la lecture intéressante (enfin… Bref !) :

**Chap. 1 :**

Il savait enfin où elle était. Cela lui avait pris quelques années mais il y était enfin arrivé.

Il avait parfois eu du mal à concilier ses désirs de vie normale avec ses recherches. Aller à l'Université, agir comme les autres, ne pas être trop absent vis-à-vis des Trager. Il se devait de faire tout cela… Et en même temps, il devait chercher la femme qu'il aimait ainsi que son fils. C'était loin d'être une mince affaire, surtout qu'elle ne restait pas en place. Il l'avait souvent manquée de peu. Mais cette fois… Pour autant qu'il le sache, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de cinq mois ce qui était totalement inhabituel. Peut-être avait-il enfin une chance de les retrouver.

Kyle savait que plus il attendait pour aller vérifier, plus il y'avait de chance qu'il la manque une fois de plus. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter.

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où il avait reçu la photo de Jessi et son fils. Quatre longues années durant lesquelles il avait changé. Elle non plus ne serait plus la même. De quoi avait-il peur au juste ? D'être encore déçu en voyant qu'elle n'était pas là où il croyait ? Qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir ? Que son fils ne le considère jamais comme son père ? Oui, il avait peur de tout cela. Et de tellement d'autres choses aussi.

Il était face à une décision qui pourrait remettre toute sa vie en jeu et il était incapable de faire un choix. Soit partir retrouver Jessi… Soit rentrer chez les Trager pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Deux familles, chacune étant à un bout du pays. L'une qui comptait sur sa présence, l'autre qui le fuyait. Pourtant, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré vers Jessi et son fils.

Il ne s'était jamais senti autant écartelé de sa vie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de s'éclaircir les idées.

**XXXY**

Au même instant, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, Arthur et Jessi mettaient la dernière touche à leur arbre de Noël. Le petit garçon était émerveillé par les guirlandes clignotantes. Bientôt, il serait en vacances et lui et sa mère pourraient passer du temps ensemble.

Il ne la voyait pas souvent, elle travaillait beaucoup et le soir, elle allait assister à des cours, pour disait-elle, avoir un meilleur travail. Une meilleure vie. Elle avait beau être capable d'assimiler tout rapidement, malgré son intelligence, si elle n'avait pas de diplôme, elle resterait vendeuse toute sa vie.

En attendant, ils devaient se contenter de leur petit appartement. Cela lui convenait bien mais la jeune femme avait l'obsession d'être une bonne mère, craignant toujours que son fils ne soit pas heureux.

A trop vouloir bien faire, elle en devenait souvent absente. Cela était d'autant plus difficile pour Arthur que contrairement aux autres élèves de son école, il n'avait pas de papa. Bien sur, il aimait sa mère et elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule sortie de classe, aucune représentation de fin d'année mais parfois, il aurait bien aimé passer ses soirées avec elle ou son père plutôt qu'avec les voisins d'en face qui étaient amis avec le jeune garçon et sa mère encore qu'ils ne soient en ville que depuis quelques mois.

« Maman, c'est quand qu'on va écrire ma lettre au Père Noël ? » demanda l'enfant.

Par habitude, Jessi regarda sa montre pour savoir combien de temps elle avait encore avant de devoir se rentre à son travail. Une petite heure. Largement le temps de faire plaisir à son fils.

Elle chercha une feuille, un stylo et s'installa sur la table qui lui servait aussi de bureau et aussi de plan de travail quand elle devait cuisiner.

« Alors, dis-moi mon trésor, qu'est ce que tu voudrais comme cadeaux pour Noël ? »

Le petit garçon prit un air sérieux qui le fit ressembler plus que jamais à Kyle. En plus d'avoir ses yeux et ses cheveux, il avait pris de son père certaines expressions faciales.

« J'aimerais… »

Il s'arrêta se demandant ce qu'il désirait le plus. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr que le Père Noël soit en mesure de lui amener. D'après sa maman, il ne pouvait pas tout faire et Arthur trouvait cela très injuste. Il ne pouvait espérer autre chose que des jouets.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander plusieurs choses ? » voulu savoir le jeune garçon.

« Et bien… Oui. Mais tu sais, le Père Noël devra choisir, il en faut pour tous les enfants. »

Après une hésitation, Arthur décida que cela lui convenait et il commença à énoncer un certain nombre de jouets qu'il aurait souhaité avoir. Jessi s'en voulait de ne pas être en mesure de lui offrir autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais il fallait faire un choix. Elle préférait payer son loyer pour que son fils ait un toit au dessus de la tête plutôt que de lui acheter plein de cadeaux mais d'être dans la rue.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'écrire la lettre, elle la plia et voulu la mettre dans une enveloppe mais :

« Attends, l'interrompit son fils. Tu crois que je peux encore rajouter une dernière chose ? »

Il lui fit son petit regard de chien battu qu'il savait infaillible. Elle était incapable de lui dire non quand il prenait son petit air tout triste, même si elle se doutait bien que c'était de la comédie.

Elle déplia la lettre en riant et reprit le stylo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? »

L'enfant se pencha sur la feuille et la regarda un moment bien qu'il ne sache pas encore lire.

« Il faut que tu rajoutes que… Si c'est possible… J'aimerais »

Il ne dit plus rien comme s'il commençait à douter que son souhait fut possible. Sa mère l'encouragea à lui confier son désir et il finit par dire :

« J'aimerais voir mon papa pour Noël. »

Jessi se sentit mal. Depuis quelques temps, Arthur posait des questions sur son père et elle lui répondait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait mais jamais encore il n'avait émis l'envie de le rencontrer. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle pressentait que cela finirait par arriver, cependant, elle pensait encore avoir un peu de temps devant elle.

Le cœur serré, elle écrivit la dernière requête de son cher petit trésor avec un désagréable sentiment d'impuissance. Elle était désormais persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment le satisfaire, quelque soit le nombre de jouets qu'elle consentirait à lui acheter.

L'heure d'aller travailler était arrivée, un certain soulagement pour Jessi, elle allait pouvoir oublier la demande de son fils pendant quelques heures.

« Arthur, je dois y aller, je posterai ta lettre pour le Père Noël au passage. »

Le petit garçon comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer à passer la soirée dans l'appartement d'en face avec Audrey, une fille de son âge avec qui il s'entendait bien du moment qu'elle ne voulait pas le forcer à jouer à la dinette. Ses parents étaient gentils mais il aurait tout de même préféré rester avec sa mère. Avec un soupir, il attrapa son petit sac à dos à l'effigie de Spiderman et se dirigea vers la porte avec la motivation que met un condamné pour se rendre à la potence.

**XXXY**

Il avait acheté deux billets d'avion. Un pour Seattle où les Trager l'attendaient. Un autre pour Odessa, Texas où Jessi et Arthur vivaient. Il n'avait toujours pas résolu son dilemme.

Sans avoir fait son choix, il balança les billets au fond de sa besace et prenant sa valise, il quitta son appartement sur Soho à New-York. Il avait été obligé de quitter Seattle pour poursuivre ses études. Malgré l'éloignement, ses liens avec les Trager n'en avaient pas souffert. Et il tenait à ce que les choses continuent sur cette voie… Ce qui impliquait de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa famille d'adoption.

Quand il descendit du taxi qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport, son choix était fait. C'est Jessi qui avait décidé de partir, si elle voulait revenir, qu'elle le fasse mais il commençait à se dire qu'il devait arrêter de la chercher. Cette obsession était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. Oui, il voulait connaitre son fils, oui Jessi lui manquait… Mais quatre ans c'est si long. Il avait encore le souvenir de toutes les fois où il était arrivé dans une ville pour s'entendre dire qu'elle venait de partir, sans raison, sans laisser d'adresse. Pour autant qu'il le sache, son fils et Jessi n'était peut-être déjà plus à Odessa. Il déchira le billet d'avion pour le Texas pour être sûr de ne pas changer d'avis. Il en avait assez, il ne renonçait pas… Pas encore mais cette fois, il devait mettre certaines priorités avant d'autres. Quelque soit le prix que cela lui en coûte.

Après avoir enregistré ses bagages, dans la salle d'embarquement, il regretta son choix. Il était fatigué, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe ses capacités, il restait un humain… Un humain à bout de nerfs. Il espérait que son séjour chez les Trager lui apporterait du repos et une vision plus claire de sa situation. Si au moins il pouvait en parler avec quelqu'un… Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'avouer à sa famille ni même à Declan, le jeune homme avait déjà eu assez de problèmes à cause de ses secrets.

Il sortit son portefeuille et l'ouvrit pour regarder la photo de Jessi et Arthur. Cela suffit pour le faire douter de son choix. Il était sur le point de repartir en arrière pour acheter un autre billet mais il fut stoppé par la voix féminine d'une hôtesse annonçant que l'embarquement pour Seattle allait débuter. Y voyant un signe, il se résigna à ne pas aller au Texas.

**XXXY**

Arthur déchira avec enthousiasme le papier brillant. Réveillé depuis l'aube, il avait attendu avec impatience l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il poussa un cri de joie en voyant une paire de rollers et il voulut aller en faire immédiatement. Jessi eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper dans les escaliers en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était encore en pyjama.

« S'l te plait ma petite mamoune… »

Il savait très bien s'y prendre quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose de sa mère. Pour une fois, il échoua dans sa tentative.

« Tu sais que tu as un cadeau encore ? Un que tu n'as pas ouvert… »

Arthur sourit et remonta immédiatement jusqu'à l'appartement cherchant sous le sapin un cadeau qui aurait échappé à son attention.

« Mais il n'y a plus rien » remarqua le garçon déçu.

Il lança un regard de reproche à sa mère qui lui répondit par un simple sourire avant de sortir quelque chose de son dos.

« Le Père Noël a préféré me les donner directement pour être sûr qu'ils ne se perdraient pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ce qu'elle lui montra ressemblait à deux morceaux de papier et Arthur se demanda à quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir.

« C'est comme des tickets de manège… Sauf qu'avec ceux-là, on peut prendre le train… »

Elle laissa planer un petit moment avant de donner l'information vraiment importante :

« On va voir ton père. »

Le jeune garçon laissa éclater sa joie en un cri si perçant que même les voisins crurent qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Après avoir réussi à calmer son fils et rassurer les curieux qui étaient venus frapper à sa porte, Jessi dit à Arthur qu'ils partaient dans deux jours.

Il oublia bien vite ses rollers et son envie d'en faire. Maintenant, il voulait juste faire sa valise et être prêt pour le départ. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent pour lui une véritable torture, comme si le temps avait soudain décidé de ralentir sa course.

**XXXY**

Il avait fait particulièrement froid cette année et Seattle avait eu droit à un Noël blanc. Alors que le Taxi roulait prudemment, Arthur regardait la neige avec émerveillement, ce n'est pas à Odessa qu'il aurait pu voir ça. Il avait envie de sortir de la voiture et d'aller courir et faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les enfants qui s'amusaient dans les jardins. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, il allait bientôt rencontrer son papa.

Assise à coté de lui, Jessi restait silencieuse, le paysage défilait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle commençait à douter que ce fut une bonne idée. Elle aurait quand même pu prévenir Kyle de leur arrivée mais elle avait eu peur. De quoi ? Qu'il lui dise de ne pas venir, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et son fils… Qu'Arthur ne représentait rien pour lui. Alors elle avait choisi de débarquer à l'improviste et d'aviser selon ce qu'il adviendrait.

La voix du chauffeur de taxi la tira, sans douceur, de ses pensées :

« Vous êtes arrivés » dit-il avec un ton qui n'avait rien d'amical.

La jeune femme lui tendit la somme qu'indiquait le compteur plus un petit pourboire, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux, les billets de train avaient presque englouti ses maigres économies. Cela ne sembla pas suffire au chauffeur qui prit les billets en grognant et les invita à quitter rapidement son véhicule.

Et voilà, le moment était arrivé. Jessi prit une grande inspiration et avança vers la porte, serra la main d'Arthur dans la sienne pour se donner du courage. Elle faisait ça pour son fils, il avait besoin de connaître son père.

Elle s'accroupit pour être au niveau de son fils.

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon trésor, si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voudrais, il ne faut pas que tu penses que c'est ta faute. Les adultes ont des réactions étranges parfois. Ton père vit dans cette maison, du moins, il y vivait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et adressa une prière muette pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Elle n'était pas croyante mais en cet instant elle était prête à se raccrocher à n'importe quoi.

D'une main tremblante, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. L'estomac noué, elle attendit que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Elle espérait que ça serait Kyle… Et en même temps, elle redoutait d'être directement confrontée à lui.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien a moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

**Petit mot de moi :** Merci beaucoup à mes adorables revieweuses !! C'est grâce à vous que je trouve l'inspiration et la motivation pour écrire ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira assez pour compenser l'attente que vous devez subir !

Et un tit mot pour ma Bêta aussi, ma n'ava, merci pour ta rapidité et ton efficacité (j'espère… :D)

**Chap. 2**

Josh s'était levé le premier et s'était attelé à la préparation d'un énorme petit déjeuner, pour sa famille dans un premier temps mais pas que. Andy avait passé Noël avec ses mères à Hawaï et elle devait venir ici dès qu'elle aurait atterri, c'est pourquoi il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il attendait le bruit de la sonnette avec impatience tout en apportant ce qu'il avait préparé au salon pour un petit déjeuner plus convivial que dans la cuisine. Le tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maison.

Kyle fut le premier à venir le rejoindre. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, l'air endormi et encore des marques de l'oreiller sur le visage, il faisait un peu tâche dans le scénario parfait de Josh.

« Tu pourrais … Je ne sais pas moi, te donner une figure plus humaine ? »

« Bonjour Josh, moi aussi je suis heureux de passer mes vacances en ta compagnie », grogna Kyle.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas été à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait été de bonne humeur mais à la moindre petite contrariété, il prenait tout mal. Cela ne durait pas mais la famille Trager voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était assez évident qu'il avait été atteint par le départ de Jessi mais ils avaient laissé les choses se faire. Mais durant cette période de Noël, cela avait été plus flagrant que jamais.

A cette époque de l'année, Kyle souffrait de l'absence de son fils et de Jessi mais la pensée qu'il aurait pu être auprès d'eux n'avait pas arrangé son caractère.

Josh se sentit un peu coupable. Il voulait tellement que tout soit parfait qu'il n'avait pas ménagé son frère. Il réitéra sa demande mais avec plus de tact cette fois et il obteint satisfaction. Il ne put cependant empêcher Kyle de prendre un pancake au passage.

Lori, Nicole et Stephen eurent droit à un accueil assez similaire et s'y plièrent, sachant l'importance qu'avait le retour d'Andy pour le benjamin mais ne sachant pas vraiment la raison d'un tel remue-ménage.

Quand le carillon de la sonnette retentit, il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte précipitamment non sans lâcher un :

« Ne touchez à rien !!! »

Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte en grand, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'évapora dès qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas affaire à sa petite amie. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Jessi. Elle avait changé, elle paraissait plus… douce et plus sereine.

Il n'avait pas eu souvent à faire à elle mais cette froideur qu'elle dégageait en permanence semblait s'être évaporée.

Avant qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait et qu'il la salue, une petite voix l'interpella :

« C'est toi mon papa ? »

Josh n'avait pas remarqué que leur visiteuse inattendue n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée par une sorte de modèle réduit de Kyle.

Jessi se sentait d'un coup très mal à l'aise et regrettait amèrement d'être venue. Si seulement Arthur avait tenu sa langue elle aurait pu inventer une histoire crédible. Mais désormais, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis en veille et elle était incapable de dire un seul mot pour essayer de rattraper la situation.

« Euh, non, je suis pas ton père, répondit Josh un peu pris au dépourvu. Tu devrais plutôt tenter avec Kyle. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Cependant, son allusion ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Kyle ? Bien, Arthur se glissa entre Josh et la porte et entra dans la maison, se précipitant vers le salon.

Sa mère voulut le rattraper mais il se faufila comme une anguille. Elle pesta et écarta le jeune homme qui lui coupait le passage.

Josh ne s'en offusqua pas, en effet, la voiture d'Andy venait de s'arrêter devant chez les Trager. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et serra le petit écrin contenant une bague de fiançailles, aujourd'hui serait un grand jour, du moins il l'espérait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle, le retour de Jessi et mini Kyle passèrent au second plan de ses préoccupations.

**XXXY**

Arthur déboula dans le salon des Trager, il y'avait deux hommes à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Deux possibilités de trouver son père.

« Kyle ? » appela-t-il.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se tourna vers lui et se leva du canapé.

« Oui ?

-Papa !!! » cria Arthur en s'élança vers lui.

-« Arthur, non ! » ordonna Jessi, trop tard.

La jeune femme essaya d'attraper son fils une nouvelle fois mais il lui échappa encore. Il enlaça les jambes de Kyle pendant qu'elle n'osait bouger. Nicole et Kyle avaient les yeux rivés sur elle alors que Lori et Stephen regardaient l'enfant.

« Bonjour », dit Jessi en secouant la main droite comme pour saluer avec un sourire crispé.

Elle aurait vendu son âme au Diable, si elle y avait cru, pour pouvoir être ailleurs. Elle regrettait d'être venue, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir prévenu Kyle. Et par-dessus tout, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir empêché Arthur de se précipiter dans les jambes de son père. Elle aurait préféré que tout se passe en douceur mais là, c'était loupé.

« Arthur, viens ici ! » appela-t-elle son fils, un peu froidement.

L'enfant lâcha doucement les jambes de son père et se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers sa mère.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour… Le dérangement. Faites comme si de rien n'était, je ne suis jamais venue, je ne suis même plus là… »

Elle attrapa la main de son fils et quitta précipitamment le domicile des Trager, bousculant Josh et Andy au passage.

Ce départ précipité eut le mérite de sortir Kyle de sa torpeur, il les suivit et les rattrapa alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter le jardin des Trager. Attrapant le bras de Jessi, il obligea la jeune femme à se tourner vers lui. Elle tenait toujours fermement la main d'Arthur qui s'arrêta lui aussi et sourit en voyant son père.

« Tu crois que tu peux disparaître pendant quatre ans et revenir comme si de rien était ! Aucune nouvelle ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » cria Kyle.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver. Au contraire même, mais il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il venait de vivre quatre ans de frustration, toujours coupé en deux, entre son affection pour les Trager et son désir de les retrouver. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il se comportait comme le dernier des imbéciles. Avant même qu'il songe à s'excuser, Jessi ne se laissa pas faire :

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! T'as débarqué un beau jour et tu me balances que je suis juste le résultat d'une expérience, tu voulais que je réagisse comment ? »

Elle criait aussi fort que lui, elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux, pour elle dans un premier temps et ensuite pour son fils et uniquement pour lui. Elle estimait que Kyle n'avait pas à la juger.

« J'étais là pour toi Jessi ! Tu n'avais pas à prendre la fuite comme ça.

-Mais j'avais peur ! Tu peux le comprendre ça ? Non, bien sur, tu es tombé sur une famille qui t'aime ! »

Elle tenta de se calmer mais c'était comme si ses émotions avaient pris le contrôle. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis son arrivée à Seattle et elle était juste en train de perdre pied. Son coté raisonnable avait peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard mais il ne se faisait pas assez entendre pour qu'elle y prête attention.

Non loin d'eux un pot de fleur explosa, les faisant sursauter. Lequel de deux était responsable ? Elle sans doute, lui avait une bonne maîtrise de ses capacités… Enfin, en temps normal, là il ne se sentait pas dans son état habituel.

« Tu sais quoi, reprit-elle. **Mon** fils et moi, on s'en va et on ne viendra plus te déranger dans ta parfaite petite vie ! Oublie-nous ! Oublie qu'Arthur voulait te connaitre ! »

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

« Oublie-nous… » répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle se détourna de Kyle et s'en alla. Elle croisa Amanda et elles échangèrent un regard, chacune reconnaissant dans l'autre une ancienne rivale. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que la brune ne se détourne et continue son chemin, Kyle la suivait de près.

« Kyle ! s'exclama Amanda, justement, je venais vous voir pour… »

Il regarda Jessi s'éloigner. Depuis qu'elle était partie, il souhaitait qu'une chose, la retrouver et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était la faire fuir. Il se sentit très las, comme si le poids de toutes ces années lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup.

« Kyle ? » appela Amanda en se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Elle avait bien essayé de le reconquérir après leur rupture dont elle ignorait toujours la véritable raison mais elle était désormais transparente à ses yeux, à son grand regret.

Il consentit enfin à lui accorder un regard.

« Bonne année », déclara-t-elle avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Au bout de la rue, Jessi portait Arthur dans ses bras, ce dernier avec les yeux fixé sur son père et un air si triste que Kyle ne songea même pas à rendre son étreinte à sa voisine. Il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Peut-être la plus grosse de sa vie. Pourtant, il refusait de croire que tout allait se finir comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas partir… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir une fois de plus.

« Tu m'excuses, dit-il en se dégageant, j'ai un truc à réparer. »

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il partit à la suite de Jessi. Malheureusement, quand il arriva à l'angle de la rue, elle n'était nulle part à portée de vue. Sans importance ! Il pouvait la retrouver, elle n'était pas loin, il le savait. Il se souvenait de tout, des battements de son cœur, de son odeur, du rythme de ses pas. Il était persuadé qu'avec un effort, il pourrait la ressentir, où qu'elle soit. Il prit une longue inspiration et vida son esprit. Il n'y avait plus que Jessi maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur Arthur, leur rencontre avait été trop brève et trop irréelle.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à nouveau réunis et en chemin pour retourner à la maison des Trager. Arthur était dans les bras de son père, la tête posée sur son épaule, il sommeillait à moitié, il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui s'était passé mais tout le résultat n'était pas pour lui déplaire. A leur coté marchait Jessi, plus tendue que jamais. Certes, le fait que Kyle l'ai suivie, deux fois, et ait trouvé les mots pour lui demander de rester l'avait apaisée. Il avait su être rassurant et bien sûr, il avait fini par s'excuser… Et elle aussi. Sauf qu'il allait falloir affronter le reste de la famille, leur jugement.

Si ce n'avait pas été pour son fils, elle aurait déjà fait demi-tour.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Kyle.

Il sentait ses angoisses et il aurait voulu l'aider. Malheureusement, il était aussi anxieux qu'elle.

Il avait fini par tout avouer sur sa véritable nature aux Trager et ils l'avaient accepté. Il redoutait cependant leurs réactions en apprenant qu'il avait _oublié_ de leur parler de son fils.

Ils échangèrent un regard alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer dans la maison. Elle était pâle mais prête pour l'épreuve qu'elle allait devoir vivre.

« Ça va aller ! » affirma-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien a moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

**Chap.3**

Arthur avait fini par s'endormir. Le voyage jusqu'à Seattle s'était fait de nuit et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis leur départ d'Odessa. C'est pour cela qu'avant de se rendre dans le salon où se trouvait le reste de sa famille, Kyle avait fait un détour par sa chambre pour y déposer son fils. D'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait, un retardement, aussi court soit-il avant de devoir s'expliquer.

« Tu dors dans un lit maintenant », remarqua Jessi.

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, comme si elle n'osait entrer.

« Oui, depuis… Depuis… »

Il caressa les cheveux de son fils et rabattit la couverture sur son petit corps. Il regrettait tant ces années perdues. Pouvait-il espérer les rattraper un jour ? Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

« Depuis que ce petit bonhomme a été conçu. »

Cette nuit avait changé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, notamment l'abandon de sa chère baignoire. Il savait qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard, dans sa quête de vie normale. Au début, cela n'avait pas été facile mais il avait fini par s'y habituer, même si parfois, lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, il aimait retrouver les bords rassurants d'une baignoire.

« Ce soir là… Tu regrettes ? »

Elle avait hésité à poser la question, sans doute par crainte de la réponse. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, surtout pas avec un fils mais elle avait besoin de savoir s'il aurait préféré que cela n'arrive jamais.

« Non, la seule chose que je regrette c'est de n'avoir pas su te retenir… »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, Jessi semblait gênée par sa réponse.

« Je n'avais pas le choix… Tu n'aurais pas pu me retenir. J'étais presque honteuse de mon existence… Quand j'ai su que… j'attendais un enfant, j'ai failli revenir, mais j'avais tellement peur… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se laisser aller aux sanglots. Elle se reprit bien vite, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, depuis quattre ans elle était toujours sur la brèche et elle avait appris à se montrer forte en toute circonstance.

« Je ne veux pas tomber dans le mélodrame, je ne suis pas la première mère seule de seize ans à devoir assumer un bébé. J'ai galéré, tu m'as manqué mais j'ai survécu… Arthur voulait te connaître, je suis venue, j'avoue que j'avais envie de te revoir… »

Kyle se releva et s'avança vers elle. Il admirait la force et le courage dont elle faisait preuve, surtout qu'il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était fragile. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait ce qui se cachait sous cette carapace qu'elle exposait au monde.

Il passa alors ses bras autour des hanches de Jessi et la serra contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si chaque seconde qu'il avait vécu n'avait eu d'autre but que de le mener à cet instant. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, s'enivrant de toutes ces sensations, ses souvenirs remontant à la surface risquant de la submerger. Mais c'était si agréable qu'elle n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête pour rien au monde. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réalisé à quel point il avait pu lui manquer.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais », supplia-t-il.

Avant de revenir à Seattle, elle était consciente qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à repartir et en cet instant, elle sut qu'elle en serait totalement incapable.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer lentement, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre disparaisse au moindre geste trop brusque.

« Il est temps d'y aller », dit-il.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

Jessi regarda longuement son fils pour se donner du courage.

_C'est pour toi que je fais ça mon cœur, _pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit que Kyle lui prenait la main, cette fois elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Elle se laissa guider, pas vraiment maitresse de ses mouvements, elle n'était plus aux commandes.

XXXY

Les conversations cessèrent immédiatement lorsque le couple entra dans le salon. Kyle prit la parole :

« Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions alors… Oui, Arthur est bien mon fils. Non, Jessi n'est pas l'immaculée conception. Oui, je connaissais l'existence d'Arthur et pour finir, non j'ignorais qu'ils allaient venir… »

Il avait parlé avec rapidité, voulant se débarrasser au plus vite de ces révélations. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que l'avalanche de nouvelles questions, de reproches et de tout le reste leur tombe dessus.

Nicole se leva et tira sur sa chemise, comme pour la remettre en place mais surtout pour se donner contenance et réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire.

« Amanda… Ta visite nous a fait plaisir, dis à ta mère de passer dans la semaine, nous serons ravis de fêter cette nouvelle année avec vous… »

D'abord faire partir la voisine qui ne savait pas tout sur la vraie nature de Kyle et Jessi, ensuite, elle aviserait. Andy avait eu le privilège d'être mise dans la confidence après qu'il ait été avéré qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'elle était sans nul doute la femme de la vie de Josh.

La jeune femme blonde se leva, assez vexée d'être mise à la porte… Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, elle fusilla Kyle du regard et demanda :

« Tu as couché avec elle avant ou après m'avoir jeté sans raison.

-Après. »

Seuls les Trager savaient vraiment quand Jessi était partie et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire souffrir Amanda en lui avouant qu'elle avait à nouveau été trompée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Elle s'en alla, pas totalement convaincue et claqua la porte avec une force inattendue de sa part.

« Que diriez-vous de vous assoir avec nous et de… profiter de ce petit déjeuner », proposa Nicole.

Elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère qui était de plus en plus tendue. Kyle et Jessi prirent place, toujours main dans la main. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne risquaient rien, ils étaient forts.

Lori tendit une tasse de café noir sans sucre à son frère adoptif et demanda à Jessi ce qu'elle voulait, cette dernière prit un thé auquel elle ne comptait pas toucher, elle était persuadée que si elle avait le malheur d'avaler la moindre chose, elle le vomirait.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptais nous le dire ? » interrogea Josh, posant enfin une des questions qui les taraudaient tous.

« Je ne comptais pas vous le dire, avoua Kyle. Je ne savais pas comment le faire et… »

Il serra la main de Jessi encore plus fort, manière discrète de s'excuser pour ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« Je n'étais même pas sûr que je les reverrai un jour, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout compliquer encore plus. »

Kyle du raconter toute l'histoire. Par respect pour les Trager et pour se faire pardonner de leur avoir caché des choses, il n'omit rien. Enfin, il ne pouvait dire que ce qu'il savait, une partie de l'histoire appartenait à Jessi et cette dernière la relaterait, si le cœur lui en disait.

Ils l'écoutaient tous dans un silence quasi religieux. Andy s'était callée contre Josh qui commençait sérieusement à douter qu'il puisse se fiancer aujourd'hui, les évenements ne s'y prêtaient plus vraiment. Nicole et Stephen ne savaient pas comment réagir à ces révélations et Lori… Lori se demandait si son départ passerait inaperçu, elle aurait bien aimé aller voir le fils de Kyle, elle l'avait trouvé très adorable et se disait qu'il serait plus intéressant de s'occuper de lui que d'écouter une histoire prévisible… Il n'y avait tout de même pas trente-six mille façons de mettre une fille enceinte. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de résignation, elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

Lorsque Kyle cessa de parler, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jessi, attendant qu'elle prenne la suite afin qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle avait fait après sont départ. Mais elle paniqua, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'ils se mettent tous à la plaindre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la regardent avec pitié, qu'ils se sentent obligés de s'occuper d'elle. C'était une grande fille, elle avait assumé jusqu'à présent et elle n'était pas venue faire l'aumône. Elle aurait voulu se blottir contre Kyle, qu'il passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle aurait eu l'assurance que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle était plus seule que jamais…

« Je … » commença-t-elle.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, refusant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans leur dos, sur les visages de la famille Trager se peignit un air de surprise en reconnaissant le propriétaire de ladite voix :

« Quelle touchante réunion de famille, je n'y croyais plus… »

Cela faisait des années que Kyle n'avait pas entendu cette voix mais il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Dire qu'il avait cru en être débarrassé. Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai que Madacorp le laisse en paix. Il se résolu à lâcher la main de Jessi pour faire face, sans surprise à Ballantine.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il ne voulait pas de cet homme sous le même toit que lui et surtout sous le même toit que son fils. Mais Ballantine ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que Kyle pouvait vouloir.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir », dit-il comme si de rien était.

Avant que le jeune homme ne cède à son envie de mettre le dérangeur dehors, Emily arriva et annonça d'un air calme :

« Nous avons l'enfant… »

A suivre…

_Et oui, Madacorp, pas Latnok, toujours dans le but de rester en cohérence avec le moment où j'ai fait débuter ma fic… Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais c'est surtout pour faire une transition. A bientôt. Merci beaucoup très fort à toutes (tous ?) celles (ceux ?) qui me lisent et me laissent de gentilles reviews ! ! C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre ! Et merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, j'espère que vous appréciez quand même… _


	4. Chapter 4

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien a moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

**Chap. 4**

Jessi était paralysée par l'horreur de la situation. Elle refusait d'y croire. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais cessé de considérer Emily comme sa sœur. Même si tous ses souvenirs étaient factices, c'étaient les seuls qu'elle avait. Sans ce passé qui lui avait été inoculé, elle aurait été désemparée, seule face à une vie qu'elle n'avait débuté que beaucoup trop tard. Dans le fond, elle aimait Emily.

Et voilà que cette dernière la trahissait. Elle n'avait jamais été une sœur ni une tutrice excellente mais elle pensait au moins pouvoir lui faire confiance.

« Où est Arthur ? » cria-t-elle.

Elle sentait déjà la colère monter en elle, si elle ne se calmait pas, elle serait envahie et elle ne répondrait plus d'elle. L'ampoule de la lampe principale de la pièce clignota quelques secondes avant d'exploser. Toutes les personnes présentes se couvrirent le visage pour se protéger mais la jeune femme resta droite, un éclat lui érafla la joue.

« Je ne le répéterai pas, fit-elle menaçante.

-Je vous conseille de vous calmer mademoiselle, du moins si vous tenez à ce que votre fils reste en vie, répliqua Ballantine.

-Je vous interdis de… commença Kyle »

Emily sortit alors une arme qu'elle braqua sur Jessi, mettant fin à toute discussion. Kyle se plaça immédiatement devant la jeune femme pour la protéger.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Il ne regardait que l'homme, essayant d'occulter l'arme à feu mais il sentait Jessi qui derrière lui était partagée entre peur et colère. Il aurait pu désarmer Emily sans problème mais la vie de son fils était en jeu et pour le moment, il préférait attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ignorait quels ordres avait donné Ballantine et il ne tenait pas à être responsable de la mort de son fils.

Les Trager assistaient impuissants à la scène. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir atteint le sommet de la bizarrerie, il se passait toujours quelque chose de nouveau. Lori essaya de se rapprocher du téléphone, pour composer le numéro de la police et les laisser écouter ce qui se passait… Et mine de rien leur donner l'adresse. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que l'homme noir l'arrêta :

« Je vous le déconseille mademoiselle… »

Il lui lança un tel regard qu'elle s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Stephen se décida à intervenir, il n'était pas disposé à laisser qui que se soit menacer sa famille sous _son_ toit. Pas même son patron.

Kyle leur avait parlé du fait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Ballantine mais il avait demandé à son père de conserver son emploi. C'était un bon moyen de garder un œil sur les agissements de l'homme tout en lui faisant croire qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien.

« Sortez immédiatement de chez moi et prenez votre chien de garde avec vous » ordonna-t-il !

Il affichait un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il craignait à chaque instant que le revolver d'Emily crache son feu mortel, tuant au passage un membre de sa famille.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Stephen, conseilla sa collègue. Cela te dépasse.

- Allez-vous en tout de suite. »

Ballantine agissait comme si la conversation qui se déroulait entre ses deux employés ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. S'avançant vers la table basse du salon, ignorant Kyle et Jessi, il se servit une tasse de café qu'il dégusta lentement.

« Faut surtout pas vous gêner », grogna Josh entre ses dents.

Il était de plus en plus contrarié par la tournure des événements, si ça continuait comme ça il n'était pas près de se fiancer. L'homme l'ignora comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte gênant mais pas assez pour qu'on s'y attarde.

« Cela suffit maintenant, réprimanda le dirigeant de Madacorp à l'intention de Stephen et Emily, comme s'il réprimandait ses enfants avant de s'intéresser aux deux jeunes adultes pour qui il était venu. Kyle, Jessi, la situation est pourtant simple… Nous avons votre fils à notre merci, ce qui veut dire que c'est nous qui avons le pouvoir. Alors vous allez vous calmer.

-Je vous tuerai, menaça Jessi. Touchez à un seul cheveu de mon fils et vous êtes un homme mort. »

Du sang avait coulé de son entaille à la joue lui donnant un air sauvage mais il en fallait bien plus pour effrayer l'homme.

« Je ne toucherai pas à votre fils si… »

Il eut un sourire en coin. Il savait déjà qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait de la part de la jeune femme, il espérait que cela suffirait à convaincre Kyle. Il fit un signe en direction d'Emily pour qu'elle abaisse son arme, cela ne leur était plus utile. Il prit ensuite son temps pour finir sa phrase, savourant le plaisir de les voir tous suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il laisse tomber sa sentence.

« Si vous acceptez de nous suivre… De nous écouter et de faire ce que l'on vous dira… Dans le cas contraire… »

Il prit un air faussement tragique, signifiant clairement qu'il ne donnait pas cher de la vie d'Arthur en cas de refus de leur part. Comme il le prévoyait :

« Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, ne faites pas de mal à mon fils. »

La tigresse venait de se transformer en une gentille petite chatte. Il avait touché son point sensible, sa plus grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Peu importait ce qu'on lui demanderait, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Tout pour son fils. Sûre de son choix, elle se dirigea vers Emily, convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, pour le moment en tous cas. Mais Kyle la retint.

« Pas question ! Vous vous prenez pour qui. Vous allez nous rendre Arthur et partir ! Je refuse de … »

Il fut interrompu par une gifle retentissante.

« La ferme Kyle ! Ne t'amuse pas avec la vie de **mon** fils ! »

Jessi se battrait si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Contre Kyle s'il le fallait, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule. Tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre que son enfant était en sécurité, elle ne permettrait à personne de mettre sa vie en danger.

Nicole tenta alors de calmer son ancienne patiente mais cette dernière lui préconisa de se mêler de ce qui la regardait.

« Kyle est mon fils, cela me regarde !

-C'est touchant de voir que vous y croyez presque », railla Jessi.

Elle regretta ses paroles avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre que seul son fils comptait pour le moment. Kyle et elle pourraient lutter contre Madacorp de l'intérieur mais dans l'immédiat ils devaient se plier à leurs exigences. Elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer si elle devait encore attendre pour savoir comment allait son fils et savoir où il était.

« Kyle, je t'en prie… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard suppliant.

« S'il te plait. »

Il céda, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Il y a une condition, dit-il a Ballantine. Laissez ma famille en dehors de ça. »

L'homme haussa les épaules, il n'en avait rien à faire des Trager, eux aussi ne feraient rien s'ils savaient leur petit protégé entre ses griffes. De plus, il ne craignait personne et surtout pas la police. Il avait assez de contacts pour ne pas s'en faire. Il se sentit tout de même obligé de préciser :

« Ne faites rien de… stupide. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre plus que votre emploi mon cher Stephen. »

**XXXY**

_Cinq ans plus tôt, sur l'ancien emplacement de Zzyzx…_

Lorsque Ballantine avait appris que Kyle et ses amis avaient fait une petite virée sur l'emplacement de Zzyzx, cela ne l'avait pas préoccupé, il n'y avait rien là bas d'intéressant. Il le savait, il avait obligé ses hommes à fouiller l'endroit de fond en comble après l'explosion qui avait anéanti le complexe. Il avait cependant été obligé de revoir sa position après le vol de sa bague de Latnok. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, il sentait que cela avait un rapport avec une chose qui aurait pu se passer dans la forêt. Alors il avait renvoyé des gens là bas et leur avait ordonné de faire en sorte de ne pas revenir les mains vides s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire virer ou pire.

Une fois sur place, la troupe avait été tentée de ne rien faire, vexée qu'on ait pu mettre en doute son efficacité mais ils n'étaient pas du genre à rester inactifs pendant des heures. Ils remarquèrent vite que l'endroit n'était pas exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé. Les fissures provoquées par l'explosion étaient devenues des failles importantes. Elles couraient sur les murs et sur les sols rendant leur progression dangereuse. Arrivée à un croisement, la compagnie se sépara, ils n'étaient que quatre, chacun parti de son coté.

Terry Sheridan était un ancien militaire, il avait rejoint madacorp dans l'espoir d'un petit travail pépère et il n'avait pas eu à le regretter depuis. Il avait bien du faire quelques missions peu orthodoxes mais il était sans scrupules et n'accordait pas un grand prix à la vie humaine. Il était toujours un soldat d'une certaine manière, il obéissait docilement aux ordres et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure des dommages collatéraux. Il y'avait toujours des victimes dans une guerre, pour lui seul comptait le fait qu'il n'en fasse pas partie et qu'il touche son chèque à la fin du mois.

Il avançait avec prudence, sa lampe torche braquée vers l'avant, juste au dessus de son arme, mieux valait être prudent. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une lueur bleuâtre venant d'un des murs. Comment avaient-ils pu la louper lors de leur premier passage ? Sans importance. Avec précaution, il s'en approcha et il vit que derrière une brèche du mur, une porte était entrouverte. C'était donc ça, l'ouverture était dissimulée mais ils auraient du le savoir, puisqu'ils avaient eu les plan de Zzyzx, pourtant cette salle n'apparaissait nulle part. Un mystère de plus.

Il posa son arme et tenta de dégager l'ouverture afin de pouvoir y pénétrer. La pièce n'était pas très grande et se trouvait au centre du complexe, à l'endroit où sur leur plan était indiqué un vide, soit disant, une cloison de quelques centimètres… Vraiment, comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer que cela ne correspondait pas ?

Terry y trouva des ordinateurs et des cartons remplis de feuilles sur lesquelles étaient tracés des symboles incompréhensibles pour lui. Il voulu joindre ses compagnons par radio cependant, les ondes ne passaient pas dans la pièce. Elle était au centre de tout et reliée à rien. Les murs étaient épais, une parfaite isolation.

Tout fut ramené à madacorp, tout fut analysé, décortiqué… Il semblerait finalement qu'il y'ait eu des copies, bien protégées dont peu de personnes devaient connaître l'existence. S'ils avaient voulu, ils auraient pu refaire l'expérience. Toutefois, il y avait plus intéressant que de refaire tout depuis le début, d'attendre encore 16 ans pour avoir un résultat…

D'après les notes personnelles du Professeur Kern, les deux cobayes étaient liés par un lien beaucoup plus puissant que tout ce qui pouvait exister sur cette terre et ne pouvaient pas rester séparés longtemps, quelques années tout au plus avant d'être obligés de se retrouver. Et à eux deux, ils possédaient une puissance incroyable, il n'y avait presque pas de limites à ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ensemble. Adam ignorait l'existence d'une deuxième expérience, ils avaient voulu pousser le concept plus loin et les deux avaient déjà été « connectés », ce qui s'était passé alors avait dépassé l'imaginable…

**XXXY**

C'est pour cela que Ballantine avait laissé Kyle en paix, parce qu'il savait que Jessi finirait par revenir et qu'alors il pourrait disposer d'eux. Il avait installé une surveillance plus discrète que celle de Foss afin de ne pas louper le retour de Jessi et d'être prêt pour venir récupérer ceux qu'il considérait comme sa propriété. A l'époque il ignorait encore comment il pourrait les soumettre à sa volonté et Arthur avait était une chance pour lui.

Il les avait en son pouvoir…

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Ballantine quitta son bureau et descendit dans les sous-sols de madacorp, là où Kyle et Jessi étaient retenus prisonniers. Il vérifia au passage que l'enfant était toujours sous bonne garde, il ne tenait pas à perdre son moyen de pression.

Accompagné de deux hommes solidement armés, dont le fameux Sheridan qui avait trouvé les archives, il pénétra dans la cellule dans laquelle étaient retenus ses deux nouveaux jouets depuis déjà trois jours. Le temps de leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient impuissants et de les plier à sa volonté. La fille s'était révélée être la plus coriace à mater une fois qu'elle avait compris que son fils ne lui serait pas rendu. Elle finirait par se plier… Il le savait.

« Alors, si nous parlions de ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi… »

Jessi se blottit contre Kyle qui passa instinctivement ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? »

Il s'était montré calme et docile depuis le début mais c'est de lui dont Ballantine se méfiait le plus. Il était plus réfléchi et ne fonçait pas tête baissée. Si un coup devait venir, ça serait de lui.

« Je veux que vous fassiez ce pour quoi vous avez été créés… pour moi.»

**A Suivre…**

_Oui, je sais, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est dit dans la série mais je vous rappelle que je ne prends plus la série en compte à partir de la moitié de la saison 2. Plus d'explications dans le prochain chapitre…. A bientôt. Je sais que ce chapitre ne casse pas trois pates à un canard, je promets de tout faire pour que le prochain soit mieux…_

_Une dernière chose, je galère pour le chapitre 5 et en plus, mes partiels pointent le bout de leur nez, alors désolée par avance pour l'attente… (pas plus d'un mois quand même !)_


	5. Chapter 5

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien à moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

Note de moi : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qu'il vous a fallu attendre ce chapitre. J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, désolée ! Ue dernière chose, cette version n'a pas encore été corrigée mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'arrange ça dès que possible ;)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Chap. 5**

Plongée dans l'obscurité, une silhouette était couchée en chien de fusil. Un tremblement agitait son frêle petit corps mais aucun autre mouvement n'était perceptible. On aurait pu la croire endormie mais l'inquiétude qui lui étreignait le cœur lui interdisait tout repos. Elle avait perdu depuis longtemps la notion du temps. Quel jour était-on ? Faisait-il nuit ou jour ? Comment aurait-elle pu le dire ? Elle ne se serait même pas aperçue si le monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Son monde à elle était en ruines, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire des autres.

Tout à coup, une télévision s'alluma à l'opposé de la pièce. En un bon, Jessi fut debout. Elle s'approcha du poste avant de s'agenouiller devant et de poser ses mains sur l'écran. Son angoisse connu un instant d'apaisement : son fils était en vie.

Cette ridicule télé était le seul lien qui lui restait avec Arthur. Elle voyait en direct ce qu'il faisait mais on ne lui permettait de le voir que quelques petites heures par jours. Le reste du temps, elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang en se demandant comment il allait.

Elle le regarda longuement, le cœur serré de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Il était enfermé dans une pièce dont trois des murs étaient recouverts de vitres sans teint. Si l'enfant ignorait tout de se qui se cachait derrières ces carreaux, Kyle et Jessi le en avait été informé.

Arthur était surveillé en permanence par une dizaine d'homme armé, qui avait ordre de tirer à la moindre alerte. Un seul faux pas et ça en était fini du petit garçon. Ballantine avait parlé de « simple précaution » mais il avait aussi veillé à ce que sa menace soit prise au sérieux.

Jessi ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle supportait de plus en plus mal la séparation. Ces quatre dernières années son fils avait été le centre de sa vie et voilà qu'on le lui enlevait. Elle se sentait plus perdue que jamais.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et que deux hommes entrèrent. Ils la saisirent chacun par un bras et la trainèrent jusqu'à une pièce remplie d'ordinateurs où Kyle se trouvait déjà. Elle se laissa faire sans protester quand ils l'assirent devant l'une des machines.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ici » susurra Ballantine.

Kyle lui lança un regard noir et ne garda son calme que parce qu'il connaissait l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur la tête de son fils. Il préféra porter son attention sur le moniteur et continua la simulation, avec l'aide de Jessi.

Ballantine les surveillaient, sans bien comprendre à quoi correspondait les chiffres qui défilaient sur les écrans. Il aimait sentir la pression que sa seule présence faisait naître chez les deux jeunes adultes. Ils étaient à lui, ses deux petits génies. Il plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en leurs capacités. Ils ne changeraient sans doute pas le monde, comme l'avait rêvé Adam Baylin mais ils allaient rapporter une belle somme d'argent à Madacorp. Ce n'était pas comme si Ballantine avait des scrupules. Avec un sourire cruel, il saisit une télécommande et alluma les télévisions de la pièce, faisant apparaître l'image d'Arthur qui jouait avec des legos.

« Mes amis, mes obligation professionnelles m'obligent à vous laisser… A mon grand regret. Je vous conseille de ne pas vous laisser distraire. »

Il jubila en voyant Jessi pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Nous ne sommes pas vos amis… » grogna Kyle.

Ballantine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'en alla.

Jessi travaillait avec une étonnante efficacité, réussissant à ne pas regarder son fils à chaque instant, sa vie était en jeu, c'était un stimulant bien suffisant pour elle. Kyle au contraire n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Contrairement à sa compagne, il ne s'était pas laisser à la résignation mais il bouillait d'une rage intérieure difficilement contenue. Il se sentait impuissant. Il aurait du être capable de sortir sa famille de là pourtant, toutes les solutions qu'il avait pu imaginer présentaient bien trop de risques pour qu'il envisage de les mettre à l'essai.

Etaient-ils condamnés à passer le reste de leur vie sans jamais sortir de leur prison ? Sans jamais revoir leur fils ? Sans jamais plus pouvoir le prendre dans leurs bras ?

**XXXY**

« Je ne supporte plus de rester à rien faire ! »

L'homme ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de poing sur la table.

« Stephen, dit calmement sa femme. On va trouver un moyen. Il ne faut pas qu'on se laisse emporter. Si on ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir on risque de les mettre en danger tous les trois. »

Même s'il devait bien reconnaitre la sagesse de ces paroles, cela ne changeait rien à son sentiment d'impuissance. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il devait aller travailler à Madacorp chaque jour, comme si de rien était. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et déclara d'un ton défaitiste :

« Je n'ai pas réussit à apprendre où ils sont détenus. »

Nicole souhaitait remonter le moral de son mari mais savait que rien n'y ferait tant que Kyle ne serait pas de retour à la maison.

« On y arrivera, Stephen. S'il existe une seule façon d'y parvenir, on la trouvera. Ensemble. »

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, que pouvaient-ils faire seuls contre Madacorp ? Cependant, elle se devait d'y croire, d'être forte.

« Tu as sans doute raison » admit Stephen

Il essaya de sourire, avec plus ou moins de succès avant de partir à contre cœur pour son travail.

Une fois seule, Nicole se sentit incroyablement lasse. La maison était si vide. Josh et Lori étaient repartis dans leurs universités respectives. Ils avaient bien tenté de refuser mais leurs parents avaient été intraitables. Ils ne serviraient à rien ici. Et c'était plus rassurant pour elle de les savoir loin de tout ça, même s'ils appelaient tous les soirs pour avoir des nouvelles.

Sans aucune motivation, elle attrapa son mug de café et s'enferma dans son bureau. Un des derniers endroits où elle pouvait encore se sentir en paix.

Stephen n'avait même pas pris le temps de poser ses affaires dans son bureau : il cherchait Emily. Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, il la saisie par le bras et la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur le plus proche.

« Où sont-ils ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mentit-elle. »

Elle voulu se dégager de la poigne de son collègue mais il resserra son étreinte.

« Tu me fais mal, dit Emily d'une voix plaintive. »

Il en fallait bien plus pour émouvoir Stephen.

« Tu vas me répondre… Et vite ! »

Emily poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« Melle Hollander ! Il y'a un problème ? »

Un agent de sécurité venait d'arriver. Stephen lâcha immédiatement Emily.

« Tout vas bien, merci, déclara cette dernière. »

Elle remit sa veste en place et la tira comme pour défroisser un pli imaginaire. Elle devait reprendre contenance. Elle avait était surprise et n'appréciait pas du tout la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre le contrôle.

« Oublie ça, Stephen. Cela te dépasse. Ils sont plus forts que toi… »

_Ils sont plus forts que nous tous_… rajouta-t-elle en pensée. Elle aussi voulait parfois échapper à l'emprise de Madacorp mais elle avait depuis longtemps compris que c'était au dessus de ses capacités.

Elle abandonna l'homme au milieu du couloir. Elle avait ses propres démons et s'il fallait sacrifier le fils de Stephen pour préserver sa fille, qu'il en soit ainsi…

**XXXY**

Kyle et Jessi avaient été ramenés dans leur cellule. Une lumière vive éclairait la pièce mais le téléviseur restait désespérément éteint. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne s'allumerait pas, ils avaient eu leur fils sous les yeux pendant toute leur séance de travail, il ne fallait pas espérer que Ballantine leur fasse une fleur en leur permettant de le voir encore.

« Il me manque tellement, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. »

Elle s'assit à coté de Kyle, reconnaissante qu'on leur permette au moins d'être ensemble, sinon, elle se demandait si elle aurait tenu. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Jessi et elle se laissa aller contre lui.

« Je te jure qu'un jour, on sera tous réuni, je ne sais pas encore comment ni quand mais c'est une promesse que je tiendrais ! »

Elle lui faisait confiance, elle savait que lui seul pouvait les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle était trop paralysée par la peur pour oser faire quelque chose, ce n'était pas un manque de courage, juste l'angoisse d'une mère pour son enfant qu'elle savait en danger. Kyle aussi s'inquiétait mais il était plus sûr de lui, plus confiant en ses capacités qu'il avait appris à maitriser. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis son départ de Seattle, c'était être une bonne mère, elle n'en avait pas demandé plus… Et maintenant, elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué en tout.

Elle se blottit contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Elle sentit qu'il lui déposer un baiser sur la tête et elle se surprit à en vouloir plus. Elle leva son visage vers le sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le regretta aussitôt, s'en voulant de se permettre ce moment de faiblesse. Elle s'était montré distante depuis qu'ils étaient là, refusant d'aborder le sujet de leur nuit ensemble ni de leur moment d'intimité dans la chambre du jeune homme il y'avait quelques jours à peine. Si peu de temps, cela lui semblait déjà dans une autre vie… Une vie où elle avait eu l'espoir que tout pouvait reprendre entre eux. Mais maintenant ? L'espérance s'en était faire un tour chez d'autres personnes.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire… »

Elle fut interrompue quand il l'embrassa avec autant de douceur que de tendresse. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils se laissèrent aller. Quelques petites secondes volées rien que pour eux. Ils s'accordèrent le droit d'oublier où ils étaient et dans quelle situation.

La lumière finit par s'éteindre, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Madacorp décidait de tout. Quand ils devaient dormir, manger, travailler. On leur avait ôté le loisir de faire un choix.

Et dans la froide obscurité de leur cellule, ils s'aimèrent. Cherchant dans l'autre cette chaleur qui manquait tellement à leur prison de pierre. Ils avaient par-dessus tout besoin de ce contact entre eux. Ils étaient seuls… Ils avaient été seuls et tout l'un pour l'autre pendant des années, même si alors, ils n'en étaient pas conscients.

Ils s'aimèrent. Parce que, lorsque tout s'écroule autour de vous, que même l'espoir vous tourne le dos, que vous reste-t-il alors sinon l'amour ?

Plusieurs étages plus haut, alors que Jessi et Kyle s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, Emily entra dans la pièce d'où les gardes surveillaient Arthur. L'enfant dormait paisiblement, il avait demandé après sa mère mais la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Elle l'observa un moment. Il était si jeune. Au fond d'elle, elle culpabilisait de l'avoir arraché à Jessi. Elle savait ce qu'une mère pouvait faire pour son enfant et elle ne supporterait pas si quelqu'un lui enlever Paige. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

L'homme qui commandait les gardes vint vers elle.

« Melle Hollander, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, je venais juste vois comment il se portait… Vous avez éteint les lumières depuis longtemps ?

-Une heure… répondit Sheridan. »

L'homme avait eu droit à une belle promotion depuis qu'il avait été à l'origine de la découverte des archives de Zyzzx.

« M Balantine veut voir l'enfant demain matin, faites en sorte qu'il soit présentable. »

Une femme venait s'occuper de l'enfant chaque matin, mais le reste de la journée, il était entièrement seul. Il s'approchait souvent des vitres pour appeler mais personne ne répondait jamais. Mais jamais il ne pleurait. Si ses parents venaient le chercher un jour, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient en train de faire le bébé.

Emily finit par s'en aller, le cœur lourd. Elle était tombée bien bas…

**XXXY**

Paige Hollander n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa mère pendant la semaine. Et lorsque ça arrivait, ce n'était jamais pour lui faire manquer l'école. Et pourtant… Ce matin là, sa mère était venue de bonne heure et avait parlé avec sa grand-mère. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, elle n'avait pas pu ignorer les éclats de voix qui étaient montés jusqu'à sa chambre.

Présentement, elle attendait dans un 4x4 noir. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, qu'elle reviendrait très vite. En attendant, elle s'occupait en se demandant où elles pouvaient bien aller. En effet, Emily lui avait fait préparer son petit sac de voyage, avec des affaires pour plusieurs jours.

Sa mère revint mais pas seule. Elle installa un jeune enfant sur la banquette arrière et avec l'aide d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle assit une femme endormie sur le siège passager. Elle avait déjà vu cette femme, bien des années plus tôt, lors d'un anniversaire mais le souvenir en était très vague. L'homme s'assit derrière le volant et sa mère passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour lui parler.

« Roulez, aussi loin que possible, ne vous arrêter sous aucun prétexte avant d'avoir quitté l'Etat. Je vais essayer de les attirer dans une direction opposée. »

Elle lui remit une enveloppe.

« Tout ce que vous devez savoir est là. Faites ce que je vous dis et peut-être que vous vous en sortirez. »

Elle se tourna alors vers son enfant, la chair de sa chair.

« Paige, je veux que tu ailles avec ses gens. Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra bientôt. Tout ira bien. »

Elle s'en voulait de mentir à sa fille mais c'était mieux ainsi, ce serait pour facile pour elle deux si elle pensait qu'elles se reverraient vite.

Paige ne comprenait plus. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas partir avec des étrangers.

« Tout ira bien, répéta Emily.

-Maman non !

-Démarrez ! Allez-vous-en ! Maintenant !!! cria Emily.

-Merci, dit simplement Kyle »

Il enclencha la première et la voiture s'éloigna.

Emily les regarda partir avec l'horrible certitude qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

**A suivre…**

Je ferrais de mon possible pour que les délais d'attente soit plus courts, surtout que je suis bientôt en vacances ! D'ailleurs, bonnes vacances à tous (ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir en tous cas, bon courage aux autres! !!! Bises


	6. Chapter 6

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien à moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Chap. 6**

Emily Hollander n'avait jamais été une personne qui se laissait facilement attendrir. Elle ne voyait pas ce que les petits chatons avaient de si mignon et les bébés ne la rendaient pas complètement gaga. Ce trait de caractère avait été un véritable atout chez Madacorp. Elle avait pu ainsi monter rapidement les échelons. Du moins, jusqu'à l'incident…

C'était un soir de décembre, une mission pour Madacorp l'avait envoyée trop loin de chez elle pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avant la nuit. Le mauvais temps l'avait obligée à prendre une chambre dans un petit hôtel perdu, loin de toute civilisation. Le calme de l'endroit la mettait mal à l'aise, elle était une fille de la ville, elle avait besoin du bruit des voitures et de l'agitation.

Au bar de l'hôtel, elle avait commencé par un petit verre de vodka, histoire de se détendre. Puis un deuxième, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de remonter dans sa chambre. Et encore un autre… Les derniers furent payés par un homme dont elle se souvenait uniquement qu'il avait les yeux gris. Elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue mais il lui avait laissé une chose très importante : un enfant !

Elle ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard grâce aux nausées matinales et autres joyeusetés de la vie de femme enceinte. Sur le coup, elle y avait seulement vu un frein à sa carrière mais en femme battante, elle avait décidé d'assumer. Elle se disait que cela ne changerait rien, jamais elle ne permettrait à un enfant de bouleverser sa vie. Elle était la meilleure dans ce qu'elle faisait et elle comptait bien le rester pendant bien des années.

Mais tout allait être différent. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela faisait de donner la vie. Une expérience tellement plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avant. Elle avait senti son cœur s'emplir d'un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu quand le docteur posa sa fille sur elle. En à peine quelques secondes, ce petit être était devenu le centre de sa vie et Emily avait réalisé que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son bébé, elle avait préféré l'éloigner, pour la préserver. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais la savoir en sécurité était ce qui comptait le plus…

Tout allait pour le mieux, étant données les circonstances. Cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps… Cela _aurait_ du continuer ! Mais Jessi était entrée dans leurs vies. Et les choses s'étaient compliquées…

Emily avait été obligée de mentir à son entourage et Paige était devenue un moyen de pression. Mais en bon petit soldat, elle avait tout accepté.

C'est pour cela que la fuite de Jessi avait été, pour elle, un réel soulagement. La chasse avait repris. La vie normale en quelques sortes. Sa proie était spéciale mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Même lorsque Sherridan avait découvert que Jessi finirait forcément par revenir, elle avait continué sa mission. Ballantine n'était pas du genre patient…

Et comme prévu, Jessi était revenue, apportant avec elle un élément inattendu : son fils.

Emily s'était voilée la face avec beaucoup d'acharnement. L'enfant ne changeait rien, du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir, elle avait un pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait proche de Jessi. Sa « petite sœur » sur qui elle avait si mal veillé et qui maintenant était, elle aussi, prête à tout pour son enfant.

Emily sut qu'elle faisait une erreur en disant que Ballantine voulait voir Arthur. Elle continua tout de même sur sa lancée. Elle n'aurait que quelques petites heures pour tout arranger mais elle s'en sentait capable. Elle avait des contacts… Et elle était déterminée, une fois qu'elle avait un but, rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Rien ni personne.

En cinq heures, elle avait recueilli assez de papiers pour créer une nouvelle vie à Jessi, Kyle et Arthur… Et pour Paige aussi.

**XXXY**

Emily Hollander marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs de Madacorp. Elle dégageait une telle assurance que personne n'aurait songé à l'arrêter. Personne ne voyait à quel point elle avait peur d'être découverte et de ne pas pouvoir mener son projet à bout. Elle fit un détour par l'infirmerie afin d'y prendre une seringue et une dose de sédatif. Elle s'en servirait sur Jessi, elle avait observé la jeune femme et savait qu'elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Inconsciente, Jessi ne risquait pas de poser de problèmes.

Emily se rendit ensuite à la cellule où étaient retenus Kyle et Jessi. Elle y entra l'arme au poing, précaution inutile, ils avaient trop peur pour leur fils pour tenter de s'échapper. Elle les trouva enlacés et endormis. Bien, voilà qui lui facilitait un peu la tâche et dans sa situation, toute aide, même involontaire était bonne à prendre. Elle s'approcha doucement du couple et piqua Jessi avec rapidité. Ce geste réveilla la jeune femme et son compagnon mais le sédatif agit vite et elle se rendormit presque aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ? S'inquiéta Kyle.

-Rien, elle dort, c'est tout, répondit Emily. Prenez là, on va chercher Arthur. Suivez-moi… Et surtout, fermez là ! »

Elle se glissa hors de la pièce comme elle y était entrée, hâtivement et sans bruit. Kyle hésita, il n'avait pas confiance en elle, d'un autre coté, s'il y'avait une seule chance pour qu'ils quittent cet endroit, il ne voulait pas la laisser passer. Délicatement, il souleva Jessi et partit à la suite d'Emily. Il la rejoignit sans difficulté, la femme avançait avec prudence. S'ils se faisaient repérer, s'en était fini d'eux… Enfin, surtout d'elle. Les deux jeunes étaient trop précieux pour courir un réel danger mais elle n'en aurait pas dit autant d'Arthur.

Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne. A une heure aussi matinale, les couloirs de Madacorp ne regorgeaient pas de monde. Emily cacha les deux autres dans son bureau, le temps qu'elle aille récupérer l'enfant.

Avec un calme et une détermination qu'elle était loin de ressentir, elle interpella Sherridan :

« L'enfant est-il prêt ? Mr Ballantine n'est pas un grand adepte de la patience. »

L'homme ouvrit la porte sans rien dire pour qu'elle aille le chercher elle-même. Jusque la, les choses avaient été plus faciles qu'elle ne l'avait cru, ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela continue.

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture fut tendu mais ils devaient avoir une bonne étoile qui veillait sur eux à cet instant car le chemin était désert. Arthur était heureux de voir ses parents mais il garda le silence, comme le lui avait ordonné Emily. Le moment n'était pas encore venu pour les émouvantes retrouvailles. La femme profita de ce laps de temps pour expliquer à Kyle ce qui allait suivre :

« Je vais vous fournir tout ce dont vous allez avoir besoin pour commencer une autre vie… loin. Très loin. Je me doute que vous n'appréciez pas cette idée mais soit vous partez loin des Trager, soit vous passez le reste de votre vie dans une cellule. »

Kyle ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de négocier.

« Autre chose… Il y'a une condition…

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Que voulez vous ?

-La même chose que Jessi. Je veux protéger mon enfant. Vous devez emmener ma fille avec vous. Je peux assumer les conséquences de mes actes mais elle n'a pas à en faire les frais. »

Il s'était attendu à bien pire comme condition, il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, rassurant ainsi celle qui était venue les libérer.

Arrivée au 4x4, Emily installa Arthur à coté de sa fille avant d'aider Kyle pour asseoir Jessi à la place du passager et lui passer la ceinture de sécurité. L'homme s'assit derrière le volant et Emily passa sa tête par la fenêtre pour lui parler.

« Roulez, aussi loin que possible, ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte avant d'avoir quitté l'Etat. Je vais essayer de les attirer dans une direction opposée. »

Elle lui remit une enveloppe.

« Tout ce que vous devez savoir est là. Faites ce que je vous dis et peut-être que vous vous en sortirez. »

Elle se tourna alors vers son enfant, la chair de sa chair.

« Paige, je veux que tu ailles avec ces gens. Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra bientôt. Tout ira bien. »

Elle s'en voulait de mentir à sa fille mais c'était mieux ainsi, ce serait plus facile pour elles deux si elle pensait qu'elles se reverraient vite.

Paige ne comprenait plus. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas partir avec des étrangers.

« Tout ira bien, répéta Emily.

-Maman non !

-Démarrez ! Allez-vous-en ! Maintenant !!! cria Emily.

-Merci, dit simplement Kyle »

Il enclencha la première et la voiture s'éloigna.

Emily les regarda partir avec l'horrible certitude qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

**XXXY**

Il roulait.

Au hasard, il avait opté pour la direction de l'est. Chaque minute l'éloignait de son ancienne vie et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour la nouvelle. Pourtant, il continuait, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. S'il avait été seul, il aurait pris le risque de rester sur Seattle mais il se devait de protéger sa famille… Sa nouvelle famille.

Sur le siège passager, Jessi commençait à s'agiter, elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. A l'arrière, les enfants étaient sages. Paige avait pleuré au début puis ses sanglots s'étaient fait silencieux. Kyle aurait aimé prendre le temps de la consoler mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment.

« Papa, ou est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Arthur.

C'était la première fois depuis leur départ qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Son père réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, reconnut-il. »

Il était peut-être temps de faire une pause et de regarder ce que contenait l'enveloppe que leur avait remis Emily. Il se rangea sur le bas-côté de la route.

Kyle y trouva une liasse de « documents officiels » ainsi que des papiers d'identité. Leur nouvelle identité… Ils étaient devenus les Kennedy. Jessi, Kyle et Arthur Kennedy. Et la petite sœur de Jessi, Paige Allister. Ils étaient censés s'être mariés un an plus tôt et avoir recueilli Paige à la mort de ses parents. Deux plus petites enveloppes étaient marquées des prénoms de Jessi et Paige, il n'y toucha pas.

Il y'avait aussi quatre billets d'avion pour Sydney… Et au départ de Las Vegas.

« J'aurais du vérifier avant, grogna Kyle. »

Heureusement, en roulant à bonne allure, ils devraient pourvoir arriver à temps, ils avaient un petit délai avant de devoir s'envoler vers l'Australie. Il se demanda ce qui serait le pire : avoir cet avion ou le rater ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de prendre la fuite.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'éveil de Jessi.

« Kyle ? Dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie. Qu'est-ce que… »

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand elle réalisa où ils étaient. Elle essaya de défaire sa ceinture mais le sédatif rendait ses gestes maladroits.

« Arthur ? Où est Arthur ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Maman ! »

Arthur se détacha et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère. Cette dernière se calma instantanément et se tourna vers l'arrière pour voir son enfant.

« Pai… Paige ? »

Elle reconnu de suite la jeune fille qui était assise sur le siège derrière Kyle.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Voulu savoir Jessi.

-C'est une longue histoire… »

Kyle redémarra la voiture.

« J'ai jusqu'à Las Vegas pour te la raconter. »

Une personne normale aurait eu besoin d'une plus longue pause mais lui était d'attaque pour conduire jusqu'à New York si cela avait été nécessaire.

Commença alors une longue route. Kyle et Jessi alternait les tours de conduite, ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour manger et se rafraichir cependant, ils dormaient dans la voiture. Ils auraient le temps de se reposer correctement quand ils seraient en sécurité.

**XXXY**

Kyle tenait la main de son fils pour ne pas le perdre au milieu de la foule dans l'aéroport. Ils rejoignirent Jessi qui attendait dans la salle d'embarquement, Paige endormie sur ses genoux, elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra avoir une vie normale là-bas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres avec un sourire avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur ses doigts.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour ça… »

Une voix déshumanisée annonça le début de l'embarquement. Jessi tira délicatement Paige du sommeil et tous les quatre se joignirent au mouvement qui les porta vers la passerelle.

Lorsque l'avion décolla, Kyle eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir au Trager. Alors qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner, il souhaita pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Jessi… La promesse qu'il avait faite à sa femme…

A suivre…

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le suivant devrait (en théorie) être le dernier (je précise en théorie parce qu'à la base, cette fic devait faire trois chapitres…). Par contre, le temps d'attente risque d'être un peu long, je n'arrive pas à le faire démarrer… Mais je vais tout faire pour que ça ne soit pas trop long !_

_Bises et à bientôt !_

_Pour m'aduler ou me lapider, on appuie sur le petit bouton en bas…_


	7. Chapter 7

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien à moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

Je voudrais remercier Keikoku89 et LilyIsabella pour leurs reviews qui m'ont aidée à me motiver pour écrire la suite ! Sans elle, cela aurait sans doute pris plus de temps. Et aussi un grand merci à ma n'Ava pour ses relectures !

Pour me faire pardonner de la si longue attente, je vous mets l'épilogue de suite après avoir posté ce chapitre ;)

**Chap. 7**

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Emily se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ça allait recommencer, cette simple idée l'emplissait d'une terreur sans nom. Elle aurait voulu y mettre fin mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Si elle craquait, trop de vies se retrouveraient en danger. Alors qu'importe, elle endurait, elle souffrait et surtout, elle se taisait. Rien ni personne n'avait réussi à la faire parler jusqu'à présent et avec un peu de chance, personne n'y arriverait. Elle en arrivait presque à souhaiter mourir, pour que tout s'arrête… Pour qu'enfin, il n'y ait plus aucune possibilité que les choses tournent mal.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Hollander, dit Ballantine d'une voix trainante. Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? »

Il posa son regard sur la pathétique créature qui avait été, autrefois son meilleur élément. Quel gâchis ! Elle aurait été tellement plus utile à travailler pour lui plutôt qu'être enfermée ici mais après tout, c'est elle qui avait provoqué tout ça et elle en payait le prix. Et Dieu sait que la facture était salée.

« Allons très chère, ne pensez-vous pas que ce manège a assez duré ? »

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui été plus d'aucune utilité, il en avait tiré tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle avait été maligne, elle avait donnée à Kyle et Jessi de quoi s'offrir une nouvelle vie mais tout le génie de son plan résidait dans le fait qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle les avait envoyés. Lorsqu'elle s'était procuré les papiers pour leurs nouvelles identités, elle n'avait donné que les grandes lignes, laissant de la marge au faussaire. Et bien sur, elle ne pouvait leur révéler ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Bien sûr, il avait essayé de lui arracher le nom du faussaire mais à quoi bon ? Même si par miracle, il se souvenait de la commande, saurait-il leur dire où était passé Kyle et Jessi ?

Alors Emily avait été reléguée au simple rang d'amusement. Ballantine passait la voir de temps à autre, rien que pour voir la peur se peindre sur le visage de la femme. Un divertissement comme un autre, bien que lassant, il venait de moins en moins souvent, ponctuant parfois ses visites de petite séances de torture, pour la forme. Il ne se salissait jamais les mains lui-même, il trouvait toujours un larbin pour faire le sale travail, il se contentait de jouir du spectacle.

La prisonnière avait perdu la notion du temps, elle aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là.

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la cellule, il tenait en ses mains un objet qu'Emily reconnu immédiatement… Un objet de torture… Elle frissonna, elle allait souffrir.

Ballantine avait rejoint son bureau. Cette petite session de torture avait été décevante. Au début, Emily résistait, elle se retenait de crier, elle répondait mais maintenant, elle se contentait de subir, laissant parfois échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il se demandait même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la tuer et de se trouver une nouvelle obsession. Il ne retrouverait peut-être jamais Kyle et Jessi… Il avait des moyens mais le monde était vaste et les deux fugitifs plus intelligents que la moyenne. Même la surveillance des Trager ne donnait rien. Pourtant, après tout ce temps, il aurait trouvé que renoncer était indécent. Il avait trop dépensé, trop cherché, trop perdu…

XXXY

Dans une petite chambre d'un motel aux abords de Seattle, une jeune femme attendait avec impatience que le soleil se lève. Dans le lit, son mari dormait d'un sommeil agité, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer un peu mais le sommeil la fuyait. Chaque fois qu'elle s'allongeait, des centaines de pensées venaient l'assaillir et la tourmenter. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici à risquer de tout perdre. Elle consulta sa montre bracelet et après un rapide calcul, elle décida qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler la Nouvelle Zélande. Elle récupéra son portable dans son sac et quitta la chambre pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Une sonnerie… Une deuxième… A la sixième, le répondeur s'enclencha.

« Salut, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Paige, je peux pas vous répondre parce que je suis en train de m'amuser en Nouvelle Zélande, je vous rappelle quand je rentre en Australie. Et si c'est vraiment important, laissez un message ! »

Jessi ferma les yeux et raccrocha avant de rappeler une nouvelle fois, rien que pour entendre la voix de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur depuis plus de six ans. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas voulu acheter un portable à Arthur, elle aurait tellement aimé lui parler une dernière fois. Elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, Paige profitait de son voyage en Nouvelle Zélande, Arthur était en classe verte avec ses camarades, c'était rassurant de les savoir loin de Seattle.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller de cette manière. Si elle renonçait à l'espoir maintenant, ce n'était même pas la peine de continuer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de faire bonne figure avant de rejoindre Kyle qui avait fini par quitter le pays des rêves. Il avait les traits tirés, preuve de sa mauvaise nuit.

« Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, préférant éviter de parler pour ne pas qu'il sente l'angoisse dans sa voix. Il la connaissait par cœur même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Il faudrait que… commença Kyle. J'aimerai qu'on passe voir les Trager avant.

-Non ! »

La réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre et le ton était sans appel. Elle regretta sa froideur en voyant la mine contrite de Kyle et se sentit obliger de se justifier :

« Comprends-moi. Tu te souviens quand je suis revenue avec Arthur ? Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Madacorp pour nous tomber dessus ? Il y'a fort à parier que les Trager sont sous surveillance. On s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour garder l'effet de surprise. Les enfants sont en sécurité pour le moment mais ça ne durera pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se retrouvent seuls parce qu'on aura été trop imprudents. »

Il fut bien obliger de reconnaître la véracité de ses paroles. Il Aurait du y réfléchir mais sa famille adoptive lui manquait tant. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être partit comme un voleur, sans un mot sans rien. Ils avaient du s'inquiéter…

« On fait vite, nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, plus intelligents. Et on a l'effet de surprise de notre coté. Il faut agir maintenant et après, je te jure qu'on ira voir les Trager, on fera tout ce que tu voudra mais pour le moment, on ne doit pas faire n'importe quoi. »

Elle avait raison et il en était conscient.

« Très bien, on y va. »

Et c'est avec détermination qu'ils prirent le chemin de l'établissement où tout avait commencé, où tout allait finir.

Arrivés devant Madacorp, ils s'arrêtèrent et eurent un moment d'hésitation, ils eurent un doute. Etaient-ils vraiment capables de faire tomber une telle entreprise ? Si Kyle avait continué à s'entrainer, Jessi c'était quand à elle plus concentré sur l'éducation des enfants. Et en cet instant, elle se sentait faible et inutile, elle ne croyait plus un mot de ce qu'elle avait pu raconter un peu plus tôt. Comme s'il sentait son angoisse, Kyle lui prit la main.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble d'un pas conquérant. On tenta de les arrêter mais Kyle régla rapidement le problème avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur qui les amena au niveau où se trouvait le bureau de Ballantine. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« On vous a manqué ? demanda Jessi avec sarcasme avant de s'installer dans un des fauteuils. »

Ballantine voulu appeler la sécurité mais Kyle l'arrêta.

« Mon cœur, tu gardes un œil sur lui… Et puis s'il bouge, tu lui mets une gifle, déclara Kyle comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. »

Et pendant que Ballantine tremblait sous le regard assassin de Jessi, le jeune homme se pencha sur l'ordinateur de l'homme qui avait fait de leurs vies un enfer.

« Je présume que vous être branché en réseau avec tout le reste de l'entreprise ? »

Pas de réponse. Une tape derrière la tête de la part de Jessi.

« On vous a posé une question. »

L'homme fit oui de la tête et Kyle se replongea dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut… »

Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, Jessi se saisit du téléphone qui trônait sur le bureau et appela la police… Et aussi la presse, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce soit toujours les mêmes qu'ils s'amusent.

« Vous êtes foutu, se moqua la jeune femme. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire, on s'en assurera. Vos braves petits soldats ne pourront …

-C'est pas vrai, la coupa Kyle. Jessi il…

-Quoi ?! »

Que ce passait-il encore ? Tout allait bien, tout se déroulait comme prévu ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y'ait un problème ? Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais être tranquilles ?

Le visage pâle, Kyle tourna l'écran d'ordinateur vers Jessi pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Une vidéo filmée en direct où l'on pouvait voir Emily allongée, dans un sale état, les marques de la dernière séance de torture encore bien visibles.

« Espèce de sale enfoiré ! hurla Jessi. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Déjà, les appareils électriques commencèrent à se déglinguer.

« Jessi arrête ! Il ne vaut pas la peine ! »

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, elle ne voyait que l'image de sa sœur mutilé par des années de souffrance. Une ampoule explosa. Kyle fut obligé d'intervenir lorsque les sirènes annoncèrent l'arrivée de la police. L'immeuble fut rapidement prit d'assaut, Jessi avait un peu exagérer les choses pour les faire venir plus rapidement et avec les moyens nécessaires.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut assurée que Ballantine ne serait plus une menace, elle se rendit dans les cellules à la recherche d'Emily. Quand elle la trouva, elle resta à son chevet en attendant que les secours arrivent, ils avaient été appelés dès qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que les sous-sols de Madacorp ne manquaient pas de prisonniers en tout genre. Pour quelles obscures raisons s'étaient-ils retrouvés là ? Personne ne le savait vraiment mais tous le devaient à Ballantine, ils avaient eu le malheur de se trouver en travers de son chemin et ils en avaient payé le prix.

Une heure plus tard, Kyle et Jessi se retrouvèrent dans les jardins de Madacorp, la jeune femme était en larmes, elle avait vu Emily partir dans une ambulance et elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer à Paige ce qu'avait enduré sa mère.

« Comment la volonté d'un seul homme peut-elle faire autant de mal autour de lui ? »

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, elle voulait juste qu'il la rassure comme il savait si bien le faire. Dans l'étreinte des bras de son mari, elle oublia pendant quelques minutes tout ce qui la faisait souffrir. Elle finit par le repousser légèrement.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir les Trager. Ou que tu ailles les voir seul, ils ne m'appréciaient déjà pas beaucoup et je doute que notre départ précipité ait arrangé les choses.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Tu es ma femme, ma famille, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne viennes pas.

-Ta femme, tu parles. On n'a même pas eu droit à un mariage. Mais vas-y, va voir les Trager. »

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il la rattrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il posa un genou à terre et lui demanda :

« Jessi Hollander, Kennedy… Ou le nom que tu voudras, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Comment ça ?

-S'il te faut un mariage pour qu'on soit vraiment mari et femme, d'accord. Tu fais partie de ma vie, toi, Arthur et Paige, je ne supporterais de vous perdre. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui… Oui bien sur ! »

Il se releva et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Ces six dernières années avaient été parfaites, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que cela continue encore jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

A suivre…

Ce chapitre devait être le dernier à la base mais j'ai décidé qu'un petit épilogue ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

Et désolée pour « la chute de Madacorp » qui n'a rien de spectaculaire mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration sur ce coup !


	8. Epilogue

**And just trying to survive.**

**Disclaimer** - Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série, ni les personnages (sauf Arthur, celui là, c'est mon mien à moi mais comme je suis gentille, je le prête à Jessi…) Je ne touche pas d'argent, ce n'est que pour le plaisir, le mien et le votre, j'espère.

**Epilogue**

Assise à coté de Kyle, la tête reposant légèrement sur son épaule, Jessi regardait les gens allaient et venir, certains dansaient, d'autre ce contentaient de parler entre eux. C'est alors qu'elle vit Nicole venir vers eux et elle eut une seconde de panique. Malgré tout, elle restait persuadée que les Trager n'acceptaient pas le fait que Kyle l'ait choisi plutôt qu'une autre. Pour ne pas dire plutôt qu'Amanda Bloom.

« Toutes mes félicitations, déclara la psychologue. C'est vraiment un très beau mariage. »

Elle semblait sincère et Jessi avait vraiment envie de la croire mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que les choses n'en resteraient pas là.

« Vous devez nécessairement rester vivre en Australie ? »

La femme avait du mal à accepter l'idée de voir son fils adoptif s'en aller aussi vite alors qu'il avait été absent durant toutes ces années.

« Oui, on le doit, répondit calmement Kyle. On doit penser à Arthur et à Paige, ils ont leurs vies ici, leurs amis, ce seraient cruels de devoir les obliger à partir. »

Il se garda bien de rajouter qu'eux aussi s'étaient construits une vie à Sydney. Ils avaient leurs amis sur lesquels ils pouvaient compter, leur travail, leur maison, leurs habitudes et pas vraiment envie de les quitter. Il ne voulait pas la blesser ou lui faire penser qu'elle et sa famille étaient moins important mais c'est la vie, les enfants finissent tous par quitter le nid un jour.

« L'Australie n'est pas bien loin, vous viendrez nous voir, dit-il avec sourire. »

Si sa mère ne fut pas convaincue, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et elle finit par les laisser seuls.

« Elle me déteste, grogna Jessi.

-Elle finira bien par comprendre que tu es là femme de ma vie, l'apaisa-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Elle l'entraina sur la piste de dance, ils ne s'étaient presque pas arrêter de la soirée mais elle voulait profiter de chaque seconde, elle comptait bien se marier une seule fois alors elle devait graver tous ces instants pour ne jamais les oublier.

**XXXY**

Le soir même, les mariés devaient partir en avion pour la France où ils passeraient leur voyage de noces.

Dans l'aéroport avant de partir, Jessi donna les dernières recommandations aux enfants.

« Je vous préviens les monstres, ne faites pas tourner Emily en bourrique, sinon, je vous jure que j'apprends à voler rien que pour venir vous punir. »

Elle faisait sa sévère mais les enfants n'étaient pas dupes. Elle demanda ensuite à Emily :

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Mais oui, allez-y, ne vous en faites pas. »

Emily vivaient désormais avec eux. Elle se remettait lentement mais surement de ses années de souffrance. Elle n'en parlait jamais, préférant tourner la page et recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de Seattle avec sa fille et la petite famille qu'avaient construite Kyle et Jessi et dont elle était heureuse de faire désormais partie.

Après une dernière embrassade, Kyle entraina sa femme vers la porte d'embarquement.

Alors que l'avion s'apprêtait à décoller, Kyle se pencha vers Jessi et lui murmura :

« Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Oui, je le sais, mais tu peux me le dire autant de fois que tu veux. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de la vie qu'ils menaient et libérés enfin de leur passé.

FIN !!!

Merci à toutes (et tous ?) celles (et ceux ?) qui ont eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'à la fin ! Mille merci à vous !!


End file.
